Under the Big Top
by sydsyd1134
Summary: The Noah's Ark Circus, a place of entertainment for the masses, also a place where people with problems and hardships gather. It was only a matter of time before Allen Walker, a young clown with a strange arm, joined.


**Lovely co-authored bit with me and Toony-Twilight. Thanks for the idea, I LOVE IT! THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT TWILIGHT! And like you all want the Circus ark for you Panda-chan.**

_**Under the Big Top.**_

**The Noah's Ark Circus, a place of entertainment for the masses, also a place where people with problems and hardships gather. It was only a matter of time before Allen Walker, a young clown with a strange arm, joined.**

Seballen.

* * *

><p>Allen Walker was by no means a fool despite his years as a clown. It was more than luck that Cross Marian had found him, cursed and traumatized, after killing his foster father in that graveyard.<p>

The masked man had lured him with promises of being able to save others from the fat man who had tricked him into turning Mana into an akuma, to be able to save souls with his disfigured arm. So Allen agreed to be an apprentice under him.

Allen quickly regretted it.

He was used by that horrible man as a servant. When Cross enjoyed wasting his time and money with alcohol and prostitutes, Allen was the one working nonstop and fighting off that man's debtors. The small golden golem Timcampy was the only one to offer any sort of comfort in this dark time. Allen knew by the third month of his so called apprenticeship that he had to learn things on his own.

In his rare spare time, with Timcampy's help, Allen did just that. It took a while to be able to get that arm, his 'innocence' as Cross called it, to change into that claw like form but he did it. Yet while the young boy was now able to fight off akuma, Allen still had to deal with the cruelty of humans. He had known that all his life due to his arm but that was easy to hide. Now with his newly white hair and scar, it was worse, those features were not ones he could hide easily, if at all.

Cross was never around to stop it and Allen doubt that he would even if he was around. It was after one of these random acts of cruelty that left him bleeding and beaten in an alleyway that a chance meeting changed his fate.

"You seem to have a lot of hardships in your life boy."

A small groan left Allen's lips; it took a lot of effort to open one of his eyes to see who was talking to him. It was a young man. Red hair framed his face and while his face was set in a smile, his purple eyes showed that he had seen this more times than he liked to admit. Inwardly Allen smiled as he noticed what the older man was wearing, a clear indication that he was a part of a circus troop.

As the man talked Allen tried his hardest to understand him. It wasn't until the red head placed his hand, to Allen's surprise it was like it came from a skeleton, before him that Allen finally understood what he was saying.

"How would you like to come with me?"

Unlike what a normal person would in his situation would have backed away, Allen did not. For Allen was not normal and for once found someone like him. So with a smile that was painful to make, Allen's deformed hand clasped the circus man's skeleton one like it was a life line.

That was all the answer Joker needed before he spirited away Allen Walker, soon to be named White, to Noah's Ark.

* * *

><p>White looked around as he rode on the elephant, he smiled waving as he was dressed beautifully in a white and silver jester's outfit, a veil covering his left half of his face. All these people had come out to welcome him and his family. Ever since Joker found him and took him into Noah's Ark Circus, each member was like family to him and he held each of them dear.<p>

The curtain rises on the show of the century!" Joker exclaimed as he and his troupe paraded down the streets. White swore he heard "God Save the Queen" being sung everywhere. White smiled, this was a good life, a life he knew always since his father.

* * *

><p>It was show time again; White peeked from behind the curtain of the circus as Joker gave his big opening, "Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls of all ages! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus. My name is Joker. If you'll look here…" he began juggling some balls, purposely letting them fall on his head, "Whoops!" The crowd roared with laughter as White and the rest of the circus entered behind Joker. "Ahem! The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show! Here we go! With one shot from the Fire-Eating Man…" The Fire-Eater spat his flames onto a torch, White looked up into the crowd, and he noticed a one-eyed boy and a handsome man dressed all black watching them intently. "The show of the century~!"<p>

Joker than started introducing the cast, the twins then stepped forwards, "Next is our gasp-inducing flying Blanco! " then the knife-thrower, "He never misses his mark! The bull's-eye knife thrower!" then the tightrope walker, "The princess of our circus and her death-defying tightrope walk!" then the freak show snake man, "Next is a rare snake/human half-breed. Our snake-man's dance!" then a voluptuous woman dressed in leather with a whip stepped up, "Then one of our stars of the show, our wild animal tamers! And finally!" White walked up, finally his turn, dressed in a pure white and silver jester outfit with a veil covering his left side of his face. "Our other star of our show! The hilarious and multi-talented clown!" White bowed as the crowd cheered for him, he flipped his trade-mark wispy white hair.

Joker smiled as Beast and White stood at both his side, "For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience." White blinked when he saw the man in black stand up from the bleachers. White tugged on Joker's sleeve, pointing to the man in black. Joker looked up, "Oh! That really distinguished looking man in the tailcoat! Please step onto the stage! Come on down!' the one-eyed boy gasped in shock, White wondered if this man was his father? He sure was handsome, White felt a little bit of red on his pale cheeks.

The man in black stepped down from the audience and made his way slowly into the ring. Joker said, "Now sir, could you lie down over here?"

White blinked as he rushed past him and Joker, and started petting Beast's tiger. "Aah…" he sighed, "Such round eyes…" White giggled, slightly amused. "I've never seen such soft, vividly striped ears…" he then squeezed the tiger's paws, "What's this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too long. To not be groomed…Your paw pads too, are plump and exceedingly charming."

White giggled, "He's courting your tiger Auntie." He said smirking at Beast.

Beast growled, annoyed, "How many times have I've told you brat? Don't call me auntie! It makes me feel old." She folded her arms. The man sighed in delight when the tiger tried to bite his head. This pushed Beast to the edge, "Betty!" she roared, raising her whip, "Let him go!" White rushed to catch the whip, but gasped when the man's hand rose quicker than his and caught it in mid-lash.

"In the face of such loveliness, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that…" the man took the whip and pressed it to his lips, making the mighty Beast and even White blush a bit, "If you simply recklessly swing the whip, you'll never be able to train her." Betty got up and chomped on the man's head. The entire big top shrieked, the man just flirted, "My, my, what a tomboy."

* * *

><p>White and Joker were walking about the circus grounds at the show's intermission. "Why are we looking for that man again?" he asked Joker.<p>

"We need to apologize to him…" Joker smirked. He then saw the man in black, "You in the tailcoat!" he exclaimed, running and waving towards them, White trailing behind.

"We're sorry for Betty, she likes to bite strangers." White smiled and bowed

The man looked up, he cupped the clown's face, "No, please accept my apologies instead. It's alright, and she's quite the little angel. But I'd like to see the rest of your angelic face," he flirted this time with a human male, White actually.

White blushed pushed him away, "N-no! The rest of my face is quite ugly and regretful. Thank you for your participation." He bowed, hiding shyly behind Joker. The man grinned.

Joker chuckled, "We were surprised 'cause you suddenly got so close to the tiger. You okay from the bite?"

White then piped up, eyeing the man shyly, "Anyways, we've got us a special doctor here, and we were thinking he should check you out." He smiled kindly.

"C'mon round the back," Joker smiled. The man in black smirked, grinning, "In that case, I will." White could've sworn he saw the man's odd red eyes glance behind him.

* * *

><p>"Righty, this way," Joker said as he and White led the man on the other side in back. Many of the performers gazed at him. "Sorry it's so dirty. Watch yer step." White shyly took the man's hand, smiling. The man smiled and squeezed his hand. Joker raised his skeletal hand, "Snake! Is Doc in the first aid tent?"<p>

The scaly green tinted skin man looked up with his viper-like eyes, his snakes feeding on rats and constricted around his body. One of the snakes pointed to another direction. Joker sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Oops. He's on business, huh."

"Huh, isn't that the guy who got bit by the tiger?" one of the twins mocked. The twins giggled, "It really is. The stupid guy."

"You brats! Stop taunting him he was really brave!" White scolded them hitting each child, the boy and the girl, on the head. He went back to holding the man's hand, "Sorry for them, they're hopeless." He smiled; the man nodded and thanked the clown.

* * *

><p>Joker looked over at the medical tent, "Ah! There he is, Doc!" A scruffy spectacled man with straggly dark hair in a wheelchair looked back from treating the knife-thrower's cut on his knee. "Hm?" he said. "Hey Joker, White. Is there something wrong with your arms again?"<p>

"No, today's nothing t'do with us…" Joker smiled, the man looked down curiously at the clown, who lightly and numbly rubbed his left arm, but stopped when he noticed the man looking at him.

Dagger adjusted his hat, "I was wondering who that was, but isn't it the man whose head was bitten by Betty?" he asked.

Doc gasped, "By Betty?" He immediately grabbed the man's other gloved hand. "That's terrible! We have to get to the medical office quickly!" he cried. A moment and a checkup later, "…were you really bit by a tiger?" Doc asked perplexed. "I can't find any marks on you at all."

The man beamed, "It was merely a play-bite." The other three circus members recalled Betty biting his head, and it looked more like she wanted to eat him than play with him. Thus bewildered the clown, the knife-thrower, and the joker.

"Well, if it's not serious, then we don't have to head over there." The handicapped doctor said a bit reluctantly and relived.

White sighed in reprieve, "It's really great you're okay." He smiled patting the man's shoulder lightly.

Joker added, "If I'd let a customer get hurt, the ringleader'd have my skin!"

"You're not the ringleader?" the man asked.

"I'm a bit like hired shop manager," Joker explained cheerily, putting his skeletal hand on White's shoulder. "The Ringleader's a different scary guy."

Beast then entered the tent, "Doctor, I was wondering if you could take a look in my leg."

"Big sis!" Dagger squealed in delight.

"Auntie!" White cheered.

"You!" Beast hissed.

Dagger began to sonnet the older woman, "That I would be feeling bad in the same as big sis…Iyaaaa~~~~ in this, too we're connected by the red string of fa…huh?" Beat angrily stomped past the knife thrower.

Beast pointed an accusing finger at the man in black, "You're that mad gentleman from earlier! Why are you here?" she asked meanly."Because of you the show was-"

"Auntie!" White cried hugging the man to defend him. He felt the man snake his arms around his waist to embrace him a bit, making the clown flush a bit. "What are you saying to our guest, Auntie Beast? In this case, if you weren't able to control Betty, wasn't that your own carelessness?"

"But he carelessly…" Beast tried to argue with the 15 year old.

"There's no buts about it! You're a pro, aren't you?"

Dagger and Joker both patted and poked White's forehead, "Now now, White, don't yell in front of the customer." Dagger added, "That's right. Get any more stressed and you're white hair will turn gray! Doctor, please look at my big sis's leg!" White sighed tiredly.

Doc looked at Beast, "After this, Beast must discipline Betty again."

"Fine," the woman grumbled.

"Right then, let me see the prosthetic." Doc said, referring to White's Auntie Beast's false leg.

"Prosthetic?" the man echoed as he began to stand up, White getting up as he did.

Joker smiled a bit, "There's a bit of a reason behind this circus." Beast pulled down her fishnet stocking showing her prosthetic leg to the doctor for checkup. "Folks with some sort of problem gather together here. I'm amissing an arm too, but thanks to Doc, I got this," the stretched out his prosthetic skeleton hand. "Pretty cool, huh?"

White smiled, rolling up his left sleeve and showing the man his grotesque misshapen red arm. "I was born with this arm and for a while after an accident it was paralyzed. But thanks to some odd jobs and working here at the circus and the physical training the Doctor put me through I was able to move my left arm again."

The Doctor grumbled, "It's because of you Joker that hand goes bad so quickly! Makes me want to readjust your whole body, too! And how many time have you broken that arm, White, from those nervous spasms."

"You're the one who made the prosthetics for the circus?" The man asked.

"Yep, that's right," Doc said as he started tuning up Beast's leg. "I also put some of our other handicapped workers like White through physical training. It's hard work ~~~~ Since I do everything from the carving, the exercises and onwards."

"Carving? In other words, they're wooden."

"Nope. Ceramic."

"Ceramic?"

"Well I say ceramic, but they're made of special materials that make them light and durable." The Doc said as he clicked the leg back onto Beast's thigh.

"I see. It also feels good," the man stated running his fingers along the leg. "Right?"

"So that they move smoothly, I use ball-jointed doll parts."

"This is truly finely made."

"Ah?"

"I have one more question…" the man turned on his stool and lifted White's leg, pressing his nose to the boy's groin. "Does your physical treatment also include the legs?" Beast gritted her teeth, Allen blushed madly crying out, Dagger got a minor nosebleed as his face-flushed, and Joker stared curiously as the man glanced back.

Beast kicked the man away, "What're you doing, you pervert!" she yelled as the man bent back and dodge her. "Don't you dare lay your hands on White! He's too innocent for that sort of thing!"

The man smirked, "Aah, that was rude of me," He said modestly.

Beast gritted her teeth as vein popped, "I've never seen someone so shameless react so modestly, so…"

"It's alright Auntie, it was a bit uncomfortable but I forgive him!" White croaked trying to hold her back. Beats shoved him off, "You bastard!" she cracked her whip at him, the man smiled and merely leaned out of the way.

The Doc was panicking, "Hey! Hey! Stop it Beast! You're up against a customer!" he frantically turned to a trembling Dagger and a nervous looking Joker, "You guys, help me stop…"

Dagger roared with tears in his eyes, "Youuuuuuu! Touching my big sis and White's silky transparent skin! Even-Even-" the threw a dagger at the man, "Even though I haven't touched iiiiiit!"

The man in black avoided the flying knife by leaping high into the air, "Even though I wasn't truly touching his skin." White moved aside to avoid the dagger, but stumbled on his own heel; the man scooped the clown up and landed easily on the rope of the clothesline above the tent. "Somehow, it seem as though I might as well been. Don't you think so, Mister White?" he looked down and blushing flustered teen.

"At this rate, the tent…' Doc dreaded.

In jealous rage Dagger kept of throwing his knives, "More important than the tent is…White and Sis's purity!" The man easily caught each knife in between his fingers, when White tried to say something the man moved him a bit in his arms and he tasted metal in his mouth, he bit down on the blade as the man made him catch it in his mouth. The man smirked, Allen gulped when he saw his veil had been sliced, the thin cloth floating down gentle on the ground. The man smiled at the clown, "My, what a lovely face you have now that I see it fully," White blushed as the man observed the teen, a strange scar running down his left face and a pentacle at the peak kissing his brow. "No way!" Dagger cried as Joker whistled impressed.

"Tch. Don't get carried away! Release him!" Beast snarled lashing her whip.

Joker intervene the whip with his baton, looking down at the woman with a devil's eye. In a pop a bouquet of flowers came out of the tip of the baton, "Here~" he chimed. He smiled cheerily, "Okay, okay, okaaay. That's enough. Anymore and you may've accidently hurt our precious White."

"Boss!" Dagger whined.

Doc shrieked, "Why didn't you stop them sooner?"

"But he…" Beast stared.

"Now, now," Joker soothed her. Having the feeling all was safe, the man leapt down and let White got. White spat out the dagger and gave it back to Dagger, panting a bit, leaning on the man's side a bit. Joker chuckled and got behind the blushing Beast, tapping the flowers onto her cheek and lightly touching her thigh, "This pretty leg…it's not like I can't understand wanting to touch it. Use these flowers to cheer up."

Beast said nothing and accepted the flowers, a little red in the face. Joker looked back to the man in black who currently was returning the pouting Dagger's knives and apologizing charmingly to timid White. "My ~~~~" Joker chided merrily. "Anyway, you've got some great reflexes. And seems White likes ya a lot. I'd kinda like to scout you."

The man twitched at that last statement. He then zoomed over, accidently tugging White with him, getting all into Joker's face. "Really?" he inquired, quite intrigued. "Eh?" the joker and the clown both squeaked. The man sighed, "The truth of the matter is that my current master is spoiled and rather shocking." Somewhere, a one-eyed child sneezed, having the feeling he was being gossiped about.

Joker looked a bit surprised, "Your master…are you a servant at some manor? With yer nice appearance, I…" he glanced down at White who seemed to cling by the man's side now, "as in we, as in me and White, though you were a gentleman but…"

The man smiled dashingly, "Me, a gentleman? How absurd." He pressed his hand over his chest, "I am a butler to the core. So, a moment ago when you said you'd like to scout me, is that true? If it is, I would certainly accept but…"

"Are you serious?" Joker asked.

"Aren't I always serious?"

"Pff," Joker gave a cat-like smile, he then laughed patting the man on the shoulder. "Ahahaha yer pretty funny! I like you! So if it's okay with you, I don't mind if you at any tine."

"So do I," White piped up. "I'd love work with you and to a few acts with you..and.." eh shyly eyed his again, "I'd love to get to know you better," he batted his eyelashes.

"Hold on, Joker, White!" Beast protested. "What are you both thinking, deciding so quickly?"

"Now, now, he's got outstanding talent," Joker said calmly.

"And he's handsome," White added blissfully.

The man interrupted the quarrel, "Um the truth is, there's someone else I'd like to introduce you to." He smiled. The one eyed boy sneezed violently in his carriage this time.

Joker raised his bony finger, "If you've got another person like you, it's great, but…we've got an entrance test." White giggled a bit, feeling the nostalgia of his entrance test he took 2 years ago.

The man smirked, he bowed, "Then, tomorrow I will bring that person to you. Thank you for today's hospitality. You needn't see me off," he exited the tent in a good mood.

White licked his lips, whispering, "I'll be waiting for you…" he pressed his hand over his heart, dare he say he was in love? With another male, who cares, he was talented and handsome! To perform a double act with him would be a total dream! Yes…he was in love; he knew it deeply in his heart. Joker smirked, looking down at the child he found in the alley, he finally was experiencing his first little crush.

* * *

><p>What White and the rest of the circus didn't expect was the one-eyed boy, no older than 13 was brought along by the man when he returned the next day. "Yes," the child said, "I was a pageboy at the manor um…My name is Finnian."<p>

"What a grand name." Joker chimed. "If you join, we'll give you a stage name." White was currently in euphoria, hugging the man in black's torso lovingly. He sent predatorily gazes and growls at the other women who tried to talk with the politely smiling handsome butler. This was his, he and Joker already talked out a plan if they were joining. "But cuteness isn't enough to join the circus. If you can't perform that is. Boy, what's your strong point?"

"…Darts?" the boy replied nervously.

Joker looked over to Dagger, "In that case, let's do knife-throwing. Dagger, lend him a knife." The knife-thrower optimistically gave the child a sharp knife. "Hit that target from other here." The boy looked over to his target where Joker had instructed him to. It was a wooden plank a human target painted on it.

White watched as the boy get into position. Dagger chuckled, "Ah, boss, you're mean. With those skinny arms, he can't reach that."

"It's not mean. It can't be closer for the show. And he's just like White when he first started out, we gave him a realistic test and he aced it. Now he's a star of our show. " Joker glanced at the chuckling clown, who saw a lot of himself in the child.

The boy aimed in silence, he threw the dagger at the target. "Aaaaaah. Yep…" Dagger smiled as they all watched amused at the flying dagger that was aiming for the ground. The dagger bounced off the ground and hit the dagger right in the bull's-eye. Everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates in pure shock.

The boy took another dagger, White gasped as he watched again and again as the boy's dagger bounced right onto the target for another bull's eye. "Amazing…" he looked down as saw the butler was flicking something at the boy's daggers. W-was he cheating for this child? The man's red eyes darted down at the clown, he smiled and shushed his gently, making the boy blush and look down, choosing to say nothing.

And so it kept on going on and on. Each dagger it the main target of the head. Finnian smiled, "Is this all right?" he smirked at his 'talent'.

While Dagger was wondering over the hit target, Joker smiled, satisfied and folded his arms. "Seems like you've got control over it. All right, next!" they all moved inside. "Tightrope walking!"

* * *

><p>Doll, the tightrope walker, was tying a safety rope to Finnian's waist. Joker called up to her, "Doll~ Tie the lifeline tightly~ It's dangerous if a beginner falls~"<p>

Finnian was obviously irked by this test, "Can't I do some sort of music test instead?"

"Hmm~~~? D'you wanna retire already boy~~~? When White took this test, he was as graceful as a spider on its web~~" White flushed a bit embarrassed, unlike the boy he had circus experience.

"N-no! But it there's something else…" Finnian called back to the manager.

"If you're serious, don't dawdle and do it fast~~"

Finnian looked down at his butler companion, biting his lip. He saw his butler gazing at him as he held White close to him. Finnian lightly put his bare foot on the thin rope; he spread out his hands to balance him. As he took his first step he started to lose his balance. He clucked his tongue as he felt something pull him back up. "Ohh, he recovered, he recovered," White stated squinting up at him. He looked back and gulped, again with that tiny pebble trick the butler was using!

But White silently promised his crush that he would not ruin his companion's test, even if he was getting outside help. So the butler kept on flicking rocks, balancing the boy out and getting him to move. When he finally came down, Joker applauded, "That's great! I didn't really think you'd be able to do it!" the butler was stifling a chuckle as Finnian rubbed his sore bottom from the bullet pebbles.

Dagger pat Finnian's head, "So don't demote this cute lil' kid, boss!" Finnian gritted his teeth and muttered begrudgingly under his breath.

"Not yet," Joker said, he pointed his bony finger at Finnian. "The boy hasn't done something real important." He grinned, "A big ol' _**smile! **_C'mon, smile~~!"

"Wha…" Finnian gasped.

Now the butler was really trying to hold in laughter. Dagger poked White's cheek, "Show this kid how to really smile. I remember it took you forever to get a good smile, no matter how painful it was. It's been forever since I saw White smile."

White sighed, "I really don't want to."

Joker goaded the teenage clown, "Come on White, you're really cute when you smile." The butler looked at White, interested. Now under the stares of waiting people, the natural performer White was reacted. White's lips curled and cracked into the cutest smile ever. Even the butler had to admit the clown's smile was ever cuter than a cat's grin. "See, if someone like White can do it, you can to~!"

And so, Finnian made the cutest, most cheeriest smile that was ever forced upon someone's lips since…since well White's a few seconds ago. It seemed Finnian and White were on the same, if not equal levels of cuteness.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Joker gathered all of the members of Noah's Ark Circus for a meeting, "Everyoooone~," he sang. "From today on, we have some new friends." Dagger smile, Doll stared, the fire-breather looked confused, and Beast looked annoyed as he introduced, "Newcomers "Black and…" He introduced the smiling all dressed in a black gentleman's outfit, the butler Black.<p>

Black smiled, "I'm Black. It's a pleasure. I will also be working with White as his new partner for his new double act. I guess you can call us Black and White." Everyone looked to Finnian, who as dressed in an elegant circus pirate outfit looked a little less than pleased with the public appearance and outfit, Joker and Black continued, "Also, this one is…"

"Smile"!" they both said together, Smile gasping at his own stage name.

White hugged Smile nuzzling his head, "Welcome to the family, Smile and Black! Let's get along well, everyone!"

Black beamed, "Come on Smile, greet your elders."

"Eh? It's nice to meet you…"

"C'mon Smile, smile!"

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Black and Smile were given a tour by White and Joker. "New people practice over and over here," White said gripping his new partner's arm. "Aiming at making their debut in a real public performance." Many people in the training tent were mostly young people with aspiring dreams to make it into the big time. The two newcomers looked around in admiration.<p>

Joker told them. "Work on the basics first. Warm up carefully and…"

"Joker!" Beast called to him, "It's almost your turn!"

"Yes'm." Joker said leaving to the three. Beast gave Black a death stare as Joker waved, "Go ahead an' go all out you two! White help Black get familiar with the new act ok?"

"The poisonous snake tent is the entrance to the first tier members' tent," White informed the newcomers.

"So instead of a guard dog, its guard snakes, is it?" Smile said. White nodded. So to begin, Black helped Smile with his stretches, but Smile had an unfortunate stiff body. It seemed Black and Smile was engrossed into, but White was more absorbed in his own thoughts on his double act with Black. The only thing he heard was becoming first-tier members and missing children, whatever that meant.

White chuckled as he did his own stretches, Smile could not hold onto stretching Black's big tall body. Suddenly Dagger stood over then, "Hey! Don't stretch so sluggishly you guuuuuys!"

White blinked, "Boss Dagger, what about your performance?" he asked.

"Today I was the top batter! I'm already done and observing practice." Dagger explained cheerily. The knife-thrower turned to Smile, "First you gotta decide your program. What're you hoping for?"

Smile replied deadpanned, "A program that doesn't involve using my body for something like tightrope walking would be good…seriously. " he recalled the painful shootings on his backside from his so-called butler.

"Nahaha you seem weak, yeah~" Dagger chortled a bit. "Then, I'll be earnestly teaching Smile knife-throwing. And Black you're going to be working with White on his clown routine. Someone as serious and with good reflexes as you doesn't really fit clowning." White grasped the cloth that covered his rapid heart.

Black smiled, "White and I have decided to do a _manzai _kind of act. I'm sure from what Joker has told us that White as good reflexes as well, so we will be able to work on that. If that's alright with you, White?" he looked to the teen.

White said, "Oh sure, that's perfectly fine Black!" he grinned a bit painfully. _'As long if it's with you.'_

"Then can I have a little sneak peek of what you too have planned," Dagger asked.

"Yes." Black said rushing past him and Smile, grabbing White and climbing all the way up to the acrobats' part of the stage. Black got the two swing and made him and his new partner grab them. "B-Black…I never did this sort of thing before. I've juggled, balanced myself on a ball, tightrope walked, knife throw, and tame a tiger. B-but never acrobatics." He admitted.

"Relax, and trust me," Black whispered hotly into White's ear, making the clown shiver and blush madly. He grabbed the boy's legs, wrapping his own legs on the swing. "Flying Blanco no Monochrome! " Black announced their performance. The landed, Black catching White in his arms, "Next…" he began juggling pins and even White, "Juggling!" then he carried White on his back as he climbed a pole, "Pole climbing! Passing through fire! High wire! Trampoline!" on and on that practice poor White was dragged and thrown about through each act.

"Next is-" Black held a sword he was about to eat and make White stick his hand down his throat and retrieve it.

"Enough!" Dagger halted Black's practice. White had swirls in eyes, dizzily stepping around until caught by Black and held up.

The other member surrounded the monochrome pair, "Amazing! Way to go, Black and White!" White sheepishly smile and flushed, embarrassed with all the attention.

Smile grabbed Black's arm, hissing dangerously, "You're getting too carried away! Act more like a new-"

Dagger laughed, "C'mon honestly! Another super newcomer's appeared? I haven't seen anyone so talented since White first came here 2 years ago. I won't lose y'know!"

"It was sort of fun, despite being dragged and pulled a long into untried acts. I had fun trying new things," White giggled, beaming. "And the new guy is sort of cool," he blushed a bit. Black narrowed his eyes at his new partner. "Already has his eye on y…"

"Another?" Smile repeated curiously.

White pointed, "There's this amazing guy who just joined. Look, over there," he pointed to the tightrope. "He was some sort of government worker and he's totally serious, see." Smile seemed a irked as Black stared at the man who was holding a spear to balance himself.

"Heeey! Come down for a sec!" Dagger called out to the man. "Suit!"

"Mr. Suit, sir!" White waved, blushing a bit. He was a handsome man where thin-framed glasses and slicked-back dark hair who always held a double-sided spear. White heard Smile mumble something; Suit glanced down at the group.

Suit sighed, "I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura. So it was you, was it." White blinked, did he know Black and Smile already? "Honestly." White shrieked when he jumped out of the way of Suit's spear extended over and striking by Smile's foot. "I did not think we would meet again but…Honestly." Suit leapt down as his spear retracted. "What did you come to fish around for this time? You devilish fiend!" he point the spear to Black's neck.

White stared as murmurs floated, "De…vil?" he mumbled.

Suit continued, "Even under the best of circumstances, in this time of shinigami shortages…With a demon appearing like this, I suppose it will throw off my schedule."

"H…Hey what the hell are you talking abou…" White sputtered, not getting it.

"Shini…gami…" Dagger started, "You…"

Smile tried to cover this up, "N-no, this is-"

"Give it up, forehead!" Dagger guffawed slapping Suit's forehead. "You said it with such a straight face; I couldn't tell you were joking!"

White nervously looked up at Black, he whispered softly, "Are you really…a demon?" Black smirked, his eyes glowing briefly. White flushed, eyes wide, "Wicked…" he gave a small strange smile.

Suit fixed up his neat hair, Dagger laughed, "Since the first day he came here, this guy's been telling jokes. Stuff like "How about this soul." He's a real hardcore occult fan!"

"Though they're not jokes," Suit adjusted his glasses. He turned on his heel, "Sorry, but there's no way I'll get along with a savage beast."

"Now way"? The circus is about teamwork!" Dagger fumed. White chuckled a bit, clinging close to Black. He overheard Smile and Black once again exchanging whispers. But his ears twitched when he picked up the name, "Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" the clown softly tested it on his lips, looking up at the newly 'discovered' demon.

Dagger hugged Smile's head, "Heeey, what're you doing Smile? You gotta practice so you don't lose to Black and White! Practice!"

"Y-yes…"

White gigged, "Be easy on him Dagger." He chided as the knife-thrower took Smile away to practice. "I'll see you later Black, I have to go practice my act." He smiled brightly. He bowed and waved goodbye to his partner.

* * *

><p>White returned to his tent, tent 9 after that long hard practice. He sat down, fixing a bit of his eye makeup in the mirror. He was to share this room with Black and Suit. "What a dangerous combination." White thought brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He removed his coat and fixed his neck-ribbon a bit, showing his lean yet muscular arms, one red and deformed than the other.<p>

White sighed, staring at the arm he was born with. The arm and hand that was supposed to save people and was the object of the prejudice towards him. Despite his lifestyle, he managed to meet kind accepting people like him and gain somewhat of a family. He turned his head when the flaps of his tent opened, he smiled, "Hello Black, Suit!" he greeted his new roommates.

"This is the worst." Suit stated adjusting his glasses.

"I'll say the same back to you," Black retorted wryly.

White gave a nervous smile and chuckle, gulping on his own bile. This was a bad tension between the two. He saw Suit started scratching territorially lines with his spear, "Your bed is the upper bunk," he told Black. "The boy's has the singular one in the corner. Behind this line lies my private property now, and as of such do not set foot here at any cost."

"Understood," Black and White mumbled.

Suit glared back at Black, "Truly, why must I live together with the likes of a demon and a human. I have previously informed you, but unlike demons, reapers require sleep. I hope that you will not create any noises late at night to interrupt my sleep."

Black smiled and pulled White close to him, "But demons do enjoy sleep as a luxury. White, would you like to sleep with me." White blushed furiously and jumbled up his words in shock and embarrassment.

"Don't speak so perversely," Suit stated blandly.

That night was a troublesome one, while Suit and Black slept peacefully; White was tossing and turning in insomnia. Unknown to him, Black was lying on his bed still and stiff, his eyes not once closing. White stood up, he crept to the top bunk, "Um..Black…" he flushed. "I can't sleep. I'm having nightmares…again."

Black sat up, he said softly, "Do you wish to talk about it?" He avoided the strike from awake Suit, "What do you think you both are doing? It is long past lights-out time. Truly…I cannot tolerate your soul-stealing or acts of seduction, so please limit your wandering without a master whilst I sleep."

White sighed, "If I'm going to be too much trouble I can go back to my bed…"

Black sighed, "No, I won't touch you or anything. Now…tell me what plagues your dreams. It's going to be a long night." White smiled and snuggled up to Black, he began to tell him about his nightmares. They were flashbacks of a terrible incident in his childhood, when his foster father died and he tried to resurrect him. How a demonic fat man tricked him and how his father cursed him and nearly killed him. "I…killed my father." He whispered as Black held him tightly and soothingly.

The teen soon dozed off after getting everything off his chest. He fell asleep on Black's chest; Black smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, was usual work, chores, and getting breakfast. White yawned after a much better sleep he had in years. "What is with your outfit?" he asked giggling as he saw Smile's clothes were sloppy as he was trembling while holding a heavy bucket of potatoes.<p>

Black sneered, "It seems that you remain unaccustomed to changing clothes on your own."

"I was hurrying," Smile huffed.

"Oh dear," Black said, he started retying Smile's bow on his eye patch. "You are going to have a difficult time untying a dead knot on your own." Everyone, even White stared at the pair oddly.

Smile's freckled roommate laughed, "Smile, Black ain't you mum!

Smile cried, "No..! It's-a habit well…no, just sometimes…" Smile turned his head and whispered something to Black. Black nodded, "Understood. I shall at once."

Later, White laughed as Smile's roommate teased him on how pathetic he was at peeling potatoes. White watched Black use his culinary skills to make Fish and Chips as well as the rest of breakfast. White was the first to get a towering pile of breakfast, stuffing his face happily. "So good!" he swooned.

He licked his lips, carrying his dirty dishes and washing them all. He watched Smile and his new friend go off to practice. He saw Suit and Black go off too, White chased after his partner to the training tent.

Smile's new friend marveled on how good balance Black had, balancing himself on one leg on 3 large balls with White standing on one leg on his shoulder. Suit was balancing himself on a stack of logs on a single wooden plank. "Black and White are amazin'! No, Suits ain't bad, either! They're amazin'! You need to hurry up and get your act together again!"

"…Right." Smile mumbled. The two began to practice with each other until they were tired and sweaty. Smile was led off to the showers as White leapt down to take a shower. "Practice without me…I need a shower."

The shower was certainly interesting. Smile's little friend and him got into a fight, both ending up on the floor getting soaked. Smile was about to get stripped by his friend, but he saw an interesting mark. White's eyes widened at the familiarity of that mark, he took two towels from Black who was administrating the soft white towels. He dried himself off and got a robe, chasing after the boy.

He found Smile shivering behind a cart. "You'll contract a cold," he said sitting behind him, putting the other towel on his head. Smile looked up at him, "Calm down, I'm a friend." He then began to dry off the boy. "Let me give you a change of clothes." He smiled.

"Enough already!" Smile yelled. "I'm going to feel queer if I continue to live like this!"

White sighed, "Oh dear…are you surrendering already? You are quite lacking in endurance."

"Let's put an end to this quickly," Smile removed the towel from his head. White smiled and started unbuttoning the boy's shirt. He gave him an extra set of clothes he picked up while looking for him. White smiled and bowed, going off to calm the others. He passed by Black who smirked, leaving the two to converse.

* * *

><p>Once again that evening it was almost Show Time. "Everyone! The performance is about to begin, so hurry up!" everyone was scurrying about putting on their costumes and makeup. "Black, did you know where my headdress is?" he asked. He helped the boy put it on and brush out his hair, White helped his partner put on his makeup.<p>

Black smiled handing the clown his hat with half a veil, "Here it is." There was so much clamor and rushing. White saw Smile running for Black, "Sebastian!" he called out Black's real name. "His mark missed!" Suit was also there, over hearing it. "We don't know when this chance will come. Let's get through investigating that."

"Investigating!" White gasped. He ran after the two, if the ringleader knew he'd let these people find out the circus's dirty little secret.

"Black! White!" Joker called out. The manager came out piggybacking a teary Wendy, her brother Peter. "Missy Wendy twist'd 'er angle so she cun't appear in performance nymoor. So Black and White, "Please go out in 'er and Peter's place. The show'll be fine if yer do it, Black and White, so I beg of yer both."

"Of course Joker! Right Black?" White looked up to the demon.

"It'll be yer turn shortly, so please git ready soon!"

Black said something to Smile, White clearly heard him calling Finnian the pageboy, "young master". "…Young master?" he echoed.

Smile turned on his heel, "We don't need to sneak into that place for long. On top of that, now might be the only time when that person is not in there." White knew he was obviously talking of Snake, White was somewhat friendly with the snake-charmer, but the charmer mostly kept to himself.

"I have time. The tough part is just the venomous snakes." Black said.

Smile looked at the timetable for the show, "Your debut will end at 19:50 and the encore is 20:00. You'll catch all the snakes in 5 minutes from now, and then appear in the show. I'll investigate the rest. Let's go." White glared at the pair, he tried to seem busy with comforting Peter when he eavesdropping the entire conversation. White gritted his teeth.

He watched the two disappear into Snake's tent, and then Black came out by himself. He was waiting in the tent with Suit and Dagger. His smile at White changed to a frown when he saw Suit. Suit adjusted his glasses, "Why must I be grouped with you both?"

"Wasn't it only Miss Wendy who was injured?" Black asked stiffly.

Dagger replied, "Aye, it'was but ol' Peter wun't give ya a 'and."

"I will not consent," Suit stated briskly.

"Me neither," White scowled folding his arms. "It's supposed to be a double act, not a triple."

"I don't fancy it either, but we cannot help it can we?" Black sighed.

"For me to cooperate with such a vermin…truly." Suit kept on adjusting his glasses, irritably. Black sighed again and checked his silver pocket watched, "19:30." He mumbled the time.

* * *

><p>Smile was looking around the main tent. "This tent looks quite austere. Hm?" he picked up a framed photograph of a group of grinning children, "A photo of children. Are they from the troupe?" he saw another one of a young boy about his age with White hair smiling painfully for a picture with an older troupe. But each picture had something in common, "Hm? Who's this?' they all had a kindly looking gentleman smiling with them.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Black asked Suit as they both plus White dangled upside down.<p>

Suit adjusted his glasses replying stiffly, "Please excuse me from touching hands and such with vermin in the likes of you at any cost.

White growled, annoyed "That won't make the show now, will it?" he barked at the stubborn shinigami. His legs were currently being held by Black as they kept on swinging back and forth.

Beast looked up with Doll, "What are they up to," one of her corset straps accidently latched onto a loose nail and snapped. "Ack, my string tie."

In Dagger's Beauview: we see a sexy Beats who's…"Y'all ain't no lookin!" Dagger waved his hands in front of his vision with a nosebleed blushing furiously. "Miss, there's still time 'til the encore, so please go change!

Beast exited the big top, "Don't make a big deal out of it. I guess I've gotta." Black's eyes widened and tighten his grip of White's legs. "Oh no." he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Smile had already looked through White's personal tent. He found the same picture from before, along with some sheets of music with notes that did not even exist. Now he was in Beast's tent, he found a picture of the same man with a young Beast. "And here too." The man looked older when he saw the picture of young 13 year old White in his picture. "Just as I thought, this man would be photographed together with them."<p>

Little did he knew Beast was walking right to her tent to change.

* * *

><p>"You want to do what?" White cried.<p>

"It'll be fine, so please hurry and hold out your hands, Suit and White!" Black called out to Suit and his partner.

"Didn't I say…never at any cost?" the angry shinigami swing his enlonged spear at the demon and clown. White gulped and clung to Black's back as they swung and avoided it. "Your hands will debauch me."

"I see, if you are so against touch me, then if I do this," Black grabbed Suit's spear, "It's fine, isn't it?" he tugged on the spear, pulling Suit off and making him fall. White gasped.

* * *

><p>"The signboard behind them..."workhouse"?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Look out!" Dagger cried to the hanging Suit clinging onto his spear for dear life.<p>

"Please release the death scythe!" Suit ordered.

Black grinned as White clanged to him for dear life, "I cannot do that." He retracted the spear.

"You're both insane!" White exclaimed. Black swung Suit around, finally letting go. White let go as well as the three flipped to each of their individual platforms. White was caught in bridal-style by Black. The audience of spectators applauded the phenomenal act, Black and White both smiled and waved at their public; Suit merely coolly looked away and adjusted his glasses per usual.

* * *

><p>Beast was nearing her tent. Smile was musing to himself about what Joker told him how they were all from the same workhouse, except for Snake and White. He rustled through Beast's trunk looking for a better photograph.<p>

Beast entered her tent. There was no one in it, she stomped around, and her trunk closed shut. "Aw, and I liked this one!" Beast sighed as she removed her stop. She opened her trunk and quickly got another leather corset.

* * *

><p>The trunk reopened, inside stuffed in was Smile, Black, and unfortunately White.<br>Phew, we made it in the nick of time." Black said.

White hissed, "Damnit! I don't know how I got pulled into this, but I am not helping you guys," the clown grumbled. "Nor am I giving you information." He stuck out his nose as they all got out.

Black pouted, "Even from me?"

White blushed madly, "Especially from you!" he barked. He grumbled to himself when they started looking at Beast's photograph. "You want to know about the Baron…Oops!" he gulped covering his mouth.

Smile smirked, "Baron?"

"The hallmark on his ring is the same hallmark on the prosthetic leg, the workhouse." Black said.

"This man has my attention." Smile commented.

"Young master," the butler checked his pocket watch, "It's almost time. This will be all for today."

"There's still Joker's tent left. We're short on time, but we have 8 minutes." Smile checked the watch. "You head back, so that you don't draw suspicion. I'll finish up everything today. When the encore is over, return here ahead of the troupe members and release the snakes. All right?

"Yes, My Lord."

"What? No way am I letting you in Joker's tent! He can get scary when he's mad! Are you guys even listening to me?" White cried and flailed his arms as Smile ignored him and walked off.

Black cupped the clown's face; "Come now dear, calm down…" he touched his shoulder and started a massaging like caress. White blushed and shivered, "S-Stop!" he yelped as he felt lips brush against his own soft ones. White blushed furiously, his first kiss, stolen! Yet…the Baron and the children… "I-I'll "Help" you both…Whoever either of you are. Just…take me with you, wherever you go." He mumbled. He would never betray his family, so he would play along with his crush and then stab him in the back and return to Joker's side.

Black smirked, taking the boy's hand as they went to Snake's tent to release the snake. He ran off from Black and knocked into Doll dragging Smile. "Oh! Doll!"

"White…" the two exchanged a silent conversation, both nodding; Doll grasped the teen's hand. "Why are you helping me?" Smile asked doll. Doll sighed, "You still don't get it," White chortled at Smile's flusterment as Doll revealed she was that orange haired kid bunking with Smile, and he thought Doll was a boy. Doll even pressed the child's hand on her chest, "Doll-chan is a girl. She just has a small chest."

"How rude! I'm drinking a lot of milk you know," Doll said biffing White on the head lightly. He watched faintly amused when Smile acted like a common thief that came to steal from the circus, it was a very good lie and very convincing. But White saw through Smile's good acting, they came here to investigate their master. Doll forgave Smile, telling the boy she owed him for showing that mark on his back in the showers.

White put his hand on Smile's shoulder, "Just don't steal again."

"Yes," Smile nodded. He looked up to the two first-tier members, "Um…can I ask you both something? Why does a couple of first tier members like yourselves sharing a tent with me and with Sebastian?"

"Ah…I and White have something in common; we're not fans of private rooms." Doll explained.

White sighed, "Staying with someone else makes me sleep better sometimes."

Doll looked to her roommate, "I hope that you don't mind sharing a tent with me now that you know I'm a first tier member…"

"Of course not."

"Hehe. Neat. So we will keep what happened today our secret," Doll smiled shaking Smile's hand. Smile smiled, a fake plastic one, shaking hands with the girl. When Doll left, the smile faded. Smile looked up to White, "Since you know a little too much, you're going to help me." Smile stated bluntly.

"Wha…? I'm not you're servant! I'm a first-tier member!"

"I'll let you have a night alone with Black…"

"…FINE! You damn brat…"

* * *

><p>White led Smile to his tent, where Black awaited them and Suit was sitting on his bed reading. "Young master…White…"<p>

Smile glared up at his butler, coughing and panting, "You released the venomous snakes even though you knew I was still over there?"

"Yes," Black said bluntly with a smile. White's eyes widened, deadpanned. _'How cruel…' _Black continued, "It's because earlier you gave an order to release the snakes as the first tier members returned." Smile gave a hateful gaze at the man in black. "What's so wrong that you must make that face? Please don't worry so much. A long as there is the contract I will protect you life…However…any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills." Smile gripped his fists, White blinked, contract? There was a demonic contract involved between his partner and Smile? White frowned, he didn't get it all and it was giving him a migraine. He shuddered; he swore Black really did look like a demon, with glowing red eyes and fangs. "I thought the young master who is greedy for games would think the same."

White was being pulled and shoved into this strange fairytale, and right now he wanted the prince to swoop in and save him. Smile had a confident smirk, "It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up…demon!" White felt a tingle down his spine, being a spectator in the middle of this conversation was uncomfortable.

"It's an honor," Black grinned.

Smile coughed again, "Well enough of that. Smile will be collaborating us for the time being," Smile had a feeling like Doll, that White may lie and betray him, but he was willing to make the risk of using his opponent's white bishop. "I also found a piece of paper that has my name on it on Joker's tent. From what I saw they have m rank, my mansion's address, and a simple personal history. The agenda is…"

"You…" Suit stated. His spear enlonged and nearly hit Smile's feet, Smile jumped into White's hold. "Are intruding on my private property by three centimeters. In capable of staying apart as you both decide…exactly like a dog and it's owner." Suit pushed his glasses up.

Smile gritted his teeth, growling, he coughed again, slowly it seemed he was getting a cold, "Sebastian, White, let's go outside."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>After what Smile shared what he dug up in Joker's room (much to White's major dismay), they concluded to this, "Then, it's the same as what I saw."<p>

"Normally the sealing is engraved with a symbol of motivation and the initial of the person plus the family crest. In other words…Tom the _**Piper's Son **_is someone who holds a family crest with the prefix of a horse. People who have their family crest displaying a horse are usually nights or other soldiers. To White's bleated information, the one in charge is a Baron. Cough it's not a rule, thought it's basically impossible to get one without a rank of some level." Smile shivered a bit at his coldness. "All of these crests are recorded by heraldry. Cough no matter how many records they have, I know you are capable of finding it with this information alone...but White shall come with you since he knows something but refuses to tell. Disappearing children, a circus, Tom the Piper's Son…and me. I wonder how all of these pieces are connected. Cough"

Smile began to have a coughing fit, his voice sounding ghastly, "Firstly I'll return to the town cough" his cough how worse to the point where Smile covered his mouth and shake.

"Smile? What's wrong?" White put his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Smile?" he cried as Black shouted young master. Smile had thrown up in his mouth, he was truly ill. "Young Master Smile! What's wrong?" Smile began blowing chunks falling the ground.

Doll came running in her regular clothes, rushing to Smile's side.

* * *

><p>They rushed Smile to Doctor, who reported, "It's asthma."<p>

Black bowed his head, "Asthma…? This is the first time I've seen him in this condition even though I have been with him for three years."

"If he hasn't had this condition for three years, it's considered as being recovered. Though all you need is a sudden chill or time of stress…then if he gets a cold it can abruptly come back."

"I have seen him suffer from a cold once or twice though it was never bad."

"This time it's probably because the main causes coincided together. It's natural for him to get a cold since he went out bathing with our brutish people."

"Hey!" White hissed. "Ah!"

Doctor smiled down at Smile, "Oh that's great, you have regained consciousness."

"Water," the boy croaked. Black complied, giving the child some nice cold water, letting Smile sip the water from the pot's nozzle.

Doc then asked, "Smile…you had bad asthma since you were very young right? There are cases where people have died from it. You should be careful even if you think you have fully recovered." Smile panted, face flushed bright red. "Rest until the fever and coughing has stopped! Okay? You should get going then." White then slipped out of the tent, off to report to the others.

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Peter asked in disbelief. White and Snake both gave their sides of the goings on of their newest members. "Black and Smile were in here? Their goal."<p>

"Who knows…I have no idea about that. Says Wordsworth." Snake said, as usually speaking as if his snakes told him so.

Peter looked at Snake oddly, "So the point is that you can actually speak to the snake?"

"You doubt me? You idiot! Says Wordsworth."

"White?" Joker looked at the clown.

"I've been hanging around them, and they're suspicious. They're snooping around for something…looking to enter the tents…" White said.

Joker sighed, "Why didn't both of you tell us this right away?" Snake did not answer, just twiddled his fingers. White did not answer; he simply looked away with a blush. "Oh well…thanks for the info. You may leave Snake."

"Goodnight…Says Wordsworth." And Snake left the tent to the others members,

Allen's expression changed, glancing at his fellow members, "They already found out about Doll."

Peter growled, "Doll is still too childish. That's why I said it'd be no good to keep her on board."

"Should we deal with this quickly? How's about tonight?" Jumbo suggested.

"Not so fast," a voice interrupted.

* * *

><p>Deep into the night, Joker, dressed a bit more casually were slipping out of the circus. Waiting for them was White, also dressed in a casual overcoat. "Where are you going?"<p>

"Ah…" Joker said, "I'm off to see father." He looked to White, "What about you? Can't you sleep?"

"Let's quit," White said suddenly. "We have the circus. We can work it out. So let's stop doing these things and escape to a place where father can't find us."

"Cross over the mountain to you? That's impossible," Joker smirked, bemusedly. He turned his back on him, "I don't have time to talk about such things."

"Wait!" White immediately hugged Joker's back. He buried his face into his back. Joker chuckled, "What's wrong? This isn't like you. This is what we decided. We decided to protect our most precious thing. For that we will do anything."

White gripped tightly on Joker's cloak. "But…I don't want to see your painful face anymore!" _'Because I…'_

Joker pushed him off. "Did you forget? We can't turn back now," his eyes dead serious. Joker smiled. Joker fixed White's scarf, "Stay up late is not good for your health."

"Joker!"

"Goodnight!" Joker waved. He left White standing. White put his hands to his eyes.

"Oya oya…" A dark deep voice called out to White. "Are you crying?" White looked up, chills running down his spine. He knew it wasn't the snow lightly falling from the sky. Black was kneeling on a roof of a cage a few feet away.

White turned, tears in his eyes. "You…This has nothing to do with you! Go away!"

Black shuffled down. "But…I think that's impossible."

"What…"

White opened his eyes, finding Black too close to him, those red eyes on his gray-blue ones. "It's pointless to pursue a human like him. He can not return your feelings, he should treat you nicely at least. But he knows that it'll hurt you more in end. How cruel." His ungloved hand stroking White's scarf. "When did you start this? These miserable tears and a relationship that relies on nothing more than sentimentality."

Furious and flustered, White shot a punch at Black. "What would you understand?"

Black easily dodged that swing, 'Nothing. But there is one thing I do know." He slipped behind the boy and grabbed his hand; his other hand on the clown's other arm. "The way to release you from that pain just for a while."

"Stop kidding me. Let me go!" White struggled in his partner's grasp, blushing furiously. "I'm not joking around!"

Black leaned in close to White's ear, whispering hotly and softly, "What will you do with this pile of painful thoughts. The weight of it will move neither forward nor backward. Even if you desperately call out to him, he will never look back at you. How pitiable." White shivered, feeling Black's lips against his ear. "It's painfully isn't it? Don't you want to feel comfort?

_**The prey…**_

"Forget him who is kind and cruel." Black snaked an arm around White's waist. White leaned back into Black's chest. "I…I" White stuttered.

_**Is deceived with sweet words and dragged into the darkness. To not notice the demon's concealed power…**_

Black put his bare hand over White neck softly. "Wouldn't it be good to forget everything even if it's just for tonight?" White was frozen in his sport, shivering. "Indulge in pleasure…"

_**Skillfully.**_

"Breathe a sweet poison deep into your lungs."

_**Sweetly. Quietly.**_

White parted his lip, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

_**The breath that destroys reasoning and allows it to simply fall. It's a demon's whisper…**_

White let his scarf drop to the floor, submitting. Black leaned over to White's neck, fingering White's shirt collar, "I only want to get in and explore…That secret place deep inside of you."

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>A scarred beauty worthy of disgrace.' <strong>_Black slipped off White's boot from his foot so slowly.

White laid on his bed, mumbling to Black. "It's been this way for ages. He never gives me the words I desire."

_**A small crack in the heart…**_

"Since father left the circus to us he has distanced himself from me." Black smirked, leaning over the younger boy.

"Father?" Black echoed, with slight interest. He put a hand on White's creamy soft leg.

"Our patron," White answered, "He helped us develop our artificial limbs and phstical training program, gave us new bodies." Black ran his fingers up White's thigh, over a brand mark oon his inner thigh of a certain crest.

"So this hallmark is Father's?"

White shuddered, closing his eyes shamefully. "Yes, we are all father's possessions."

"By what name did you call him?" Black leaned forward.

"Why do you…hn." White groaned a bit, tensing up. He began gripping the sheets and pillows of his bed as Black entered him slowly, "Ah…"

Black smirked darkly, "If I don't know his name, I can't even greet him. I don't know him. Not one tiny bit. It's ok if you tell me, right?"

White blushed madly, moaning, "Father is…"

The rest was left to a sinfully pleasurable night.

* * *

><p>Later into the night, White awoke to an empty bed. He gripped the covers over his aching stained chest, blushing. "I'm sorry Joker…I've betrayed you…" he buried his head into the covers. Tears rolling down his cheeks, over his cursed scar. "I'm afraid…I've come to love Black." He smiled painfully. He sat up, grabbing a long shirt and a long black sweater over it. "I wonder where he went off to…" he blushed, rubbing his marked neck, his body covered in hickies.<p>

Beast entered his tent, "Allen, are you decent? We need you in the Big Top."

Allen looked to Beast, mouth slightly agape. Allen sighed and nodded following after her, "Right away…" he walked out of his tent, slipping on his shoes. He looked and saw a crowd surrounding Doll and Peter in the main top. Peter stroke Doll across her freckled face. "I thought I told you not to believe outsiders so much." He scoffed down at Doll.

Doll, on the floor grasped her cheek, "Bu…But." He's still a child. He said he didn't have anywhere else to go. Plus we made a promise."

"That's why I'm saying you're still just a kid," Jumbo held the infuriated Peter from striking Doll again. "Brother Peter," Jumbo said. "This is not what we should be doing right now."

"Jumbo!"

"The ones who trespassed into our tent, Smile and Black…and the one who possessed skills equal to theirs, Suit, have all disappeared. To stay here any longer would be dangerous."

Dagger than piped up, "Then, as soon as sempai comes back."

Allen interrupted, "He's at Father's right now. Even if he hurries it'll take 3 days."

"By then it'll be too late. We need to move fast," Wendy said.

Jumbo pat Doll's head, "Father said this time's target is special. If we don't do something while we're here…if we fail he will be angry for sure."

Peter grumbled, "As Jumbo said, this time the boy's isn't in a town close by. We should do it while he is still in London. If we start now then by the time we go and come back it will be dawn already. I guess it can't be helped. We'll carry it out tomorrow!" The Circus Gathered together, ready for their mission.

Wendy looked to her brother, "If you're missing we'll lack in battle power might the need come. Doll and White, you go."

"Got it," Doll said sadly, not facing her family. Allen said nothing, looking pitifully at the others, but he nodded. He felt guilt bubbling in his throat like bile. She turned and exited the top, "I'll get a horse so come on." They went to the stables and Allen helped Doll mount her horse.

"I'm sorry brother. Because of me…"

"You're not to blame…" White said softly, then getting on his own horse.

"Eh?"

"Quickly, to where Joker is." Beast said to them.

"Y-Yeah." The Beast watched Doll and White ride off.

* * *

><p>"Well then. Originally it was to clean up their synchronized mistakes…but this is something outside of an accounting manager like myself's jurisdiction. It's also uncalled for to force a civil servant to harshly stand night-watch for a little over a month. Really," William T Spears on a roof watched over, adjusting his glasses. "However…Tomorrow everything will end."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Tom, he was a piper's son,<strong>_

_**He learnt, to play when he was young,**_

_**And all the tune that he could play**_

_**Was "Over the hills and far away…"**_

_**Over the hills and a great way off**_

_**The wind shall blow my top-knot off"**_

* * *

><p>Joker finished dressing himself in a grand manor. He stared down at a photo of himself and White when the boy was younger, a mysterious older man who had his hands on his shoulders. Joker opened the door of a dark study, dim lights of a chandelier lighting it. "Father…I have returned home now." He walked upstairs and knocked on the door. "Father, please excuse me." He entered the room. "I'm sorry for coming at such a late hour. But actually I would like to tell you tha-"<p>

"Ooh," 'Father' said. "Ooh. Welcome back Joker. What a good child you are coming back so soon. Where's Allen? My darling white-haired son not come with you this time?"

"No…he chose to stay back to help the others."

"Oh well then. And what about him? He is with you right?" Father asked, all sorts of what looks to be entranced children on his side and lap.

"No, that's still…" Joker muttered.

"What." Joker gulped at his father's change of tone. "Well, doesn't that make you a bad child then."

Joker kneeled before his father, "I'm extremely sorry. In relation to that matter….it seems that we have been marked by the yard."

"Please elaborate."

"It seems some new guys we recruited the other day snuck into one of our tents. There is a chance that they saw Father's letter."

The entranced children started grooming at Father's fingernails and giving him his tea. Father then said, "If they're from the Yard we can't take this lightly. It's like we are suspected criminals."

" From the start, I thought they were a rather unusual couple, that boy…" Joker looked up when he saw Father drop his teacup. His hand shaking.

"A child?" he asked. He immediately grabbed the boy at his sides head roughly. "A child and a butler!"

"Now that you mention it...One said he was a former butler…."

"It must be so. It's so. It must be." Father sat up. He was a portly older man, bandages overing his entire face. "We did it! It's him! Earl Ciel Phantomhive!" Father began trembling with excitement. Smile? He didn't seem…..Ever since that day I've been dreaming of this. When he comes here, we must give him the best service possible. Joker! Please hurry and start preparing a splendid banquet!"

"Hold on a sec!" Joker yelled, interrupting. "If that is really true, Noah's Ark will be in trouble! We must issue orders immediately! On top of that…."

"Joker," Father's expression darkened evilly, "Are you talking back to me," his voice sinister. "I raised you, who had been abandoned since birth. I gave you limbs that moved freely. You will talk back to that father?" Joker froze, gulping.

"I didn't mean it like tha…"

"Isn't it true? I raised you to be a good child. You do want your siblings still at the workhouse to be raised into splendid adults also right? The good little Joker…will listen to what Father says. Just like his little brother, the good little White clown the little Joker brought to me."

"Yes…Father…"

"I swear…why you can't be like Allen. I wish children didn't grow up; Allen was so cute when he was 12. But children do grow up unfortunately. I do so wish he was here with you. But I'm glad to have a son who is devoted to his parents. Come here." He took Joker's boney hand. "Let's take a picture together; we haven't taken one in such a long time. A capture a devoted son and his happy father." The little girl readied a camera at Father and Joker. "Smile!" Father smiled, Joker yet did not.

Joker sat in his room, staring at the print out picture. "I'm…"

* * *

><p>"Aren't you done packing yet?" Wendy asked, looking in Beast's room. Beast was looking at an old group photo of her adoptive father and her new family. What is once was 3 years ago."<p>

"Ah,…Sorry." Beast looked back. "Sister Wendy. Won't we wait for Joker after all? I really need to talk to him about something."

"If we wait until we get caught, we will love everything. Can't you talk to him once this job is over?" Wendy put a hand on the tamer's shoulder. "You've been acting kinda weird since yesterday, did something happen? Don't worry; you will be able to meet with him tomorrow."

"Going out again? Says Emily." Snake asked Jumbo, Dagger, and Peter.

Dagger answered, "Me and sis have some private stuff going on~" Dagger swooned, "It might be a date with sis it might~"

"We are just inspecting the new town," Jumbo sighed.

While Dagger huffed at Jumbo, Peter then said to Snake, "We won't be tonight's performance cuz of this. If you give a shitty performance I'll kill you!"

"Though you must be nervous, do your best. Says Emily."

"We'll be back by tomorrow," Dagger said cheerfully.

Snake did not reply at first. "I'll be lonely so hurry back ok~ I'll keep the bed warm while waiting~ Says Emily."

"Oh aren't you lucky Dagger. It's spring already huh?" Peter teased.

"I don't wanna have a snake coming onto me!"

* * *

><p>In the middle of a dark forest in the middle of the night, Doll and White and stopped to give the horses rest. "There there. It's just a little further, so please do your best" Doll pet her horse's mane.<p>

White sighed and sat on a fallen log. "I'll rest a bit too. Come join me sister Doll." Doll complied, sitting next to her brother. She took out the fancy lollipop Smile gave her. "Huh…what's that?"

"It's from Smile. He gave it to me. "Ah…I really…Don't think smile is with the Yard. He's really sickly weak…and doesn't seem to lie."

White sighed and looked up at the starry sky. "But we…" he deeply missed Black, and he knew in his heart Black wasn't with the Yard either. His horse nuzzled him a bit. "That's right!" he stood up stretching. "In any case, we must go to where brother Joker is right away!"

"Right!" Doll stood up. Both mounted on their horse and charged off to the mansion. A messenger pigeon flew off in their direction.

* * *

><p>At the dark mansion, as per invited Sebastian and Ciel dropped in at the front gates, Ciel in Sebastian's arms. "This is his mansion?" Ciel asked as he let himself down.<p>

"Yes," Sebastian affirmed.

"How is it? Can you pick up any kind of scent?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if all of them are here. But it seems everyone is safe." The doors opened suddenly for the earl and his butler.

"Welcome to the home." Joker said in his butler uniform, bowing. "We've been waiting, Earl Phantomhive."

"Joker…" Ciel said.

Joker stood out of the way, "This way." He allowed the two in. Once the door was closed behind them, Joker snapped his fingers and the candle lights immediately went on. C iel gasped in horror, it seemed that the main room was a horrid lobby of mannequins and bodies and limbs as the strange gothic décor. "This is…!"

"This way," Joker said walking towards a staircase. The two followed after them, whispering to each other. Joker chuckled a bit to himself. "Well they say don't judge a book by ts cover you're a good example." He said when they talked about catching red-handed and cover-book conversation between the two. "That's such a little body…Lives under stage names as the "The Watchdog of a Queen" and "The Evil Nobleman." That's some hardship, Smile." He turned with a sympathetic smile.

"My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel replied back sharply. "A servant shall not speak to me with such familiarities."

Joker shrugged, "Exactly….you are a nobleman after all." He led the two to a grand dining room. "We have prepared dinner for you. This way." As a polite servant he let Ciel sit ina the char, Sebastian standing at his side.

"He has arrived," he whispered to his lord.

The door opened, a giddy looking Father being wheeled in by a wheel-chair by his two entranced children. "You came to see me. Earl Phantomhive. Ahh…it's like a dream! To have you so close to me!" he blushed a bit shyly. "Though, I feel so ashamed to meet you while looking this way…"

"…You are Baron Kelvin?" Ciel said, remembering White mentioning a Baron.

"That's right but it makes me feel awkward to be all formal with you." Children, all dressed as servants came in with carts of trays of assorted foods and wines. "For you, I have prepared a feast. The Wine is from 1875. It's a wine from the year you were born. I might sound as though I'm showing off a little." Joker poured the wine and gave it to Ciel.

Sebastian took the glass and a quick sip of it. "It doesn't seem to contain posion."

"Hmm. I have no attention of touching food served by a rat so there is no taste for poison. Moreover…" Ciel said coldly. "Those children…" he looked at the serving children. "It looks like there are more victims that weren't included in the police info. But their appearance."

"That's it..just merely have a meal, Earl, you also feel bored right? Joker, prepare "that" for me."

"Eh." Joker seemed shocked. "B..but.."

"Just do it," Kelvin looked at Joker ferociously white biting into a strip of meat.

"…Yes…" Joker nodded. He smirked darkly as a group of masked children in costumes stood in a line before the table. Joker flipped his cane, "Welcome Earl Phantomhive. Tonight, I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled. First we have a tightrope walker." A little girl on a tightrope platform appeared. "With no lifeline or anything, this is real deal." He little girl began walking on the rope. Yet she fell. With a horrifying spat the girl fell to her death. Joker cringed in gult, biring his bottom lip, Ciel gasped.

Yer Baron Kelvin seemed to be giving a blast. He was applauding and laughing manically. As the little dead girl was dragged off-stage, Joker announced. "Next is a wild-animal tamer. A fierce lion will…" a little boy was put in a cage with a lion and a whip. The fierce lion growled and attacked, then mauling the poor boy. Again the Baron guffawed happily, clapping his pudgy little hands. "

"Then…Next is a knife-thrower!" he pointed to a little girl, tied to a board and not to far from a boy holding knives. "The fate of the crucifix girl is!"

Ciel could not take anymore, "Stop it Sebastian!" he screamed as the first knife was thrown. In a flash Sebastian appeared, catching the knife before it hit the little girl. He removed the girl's mask and took out a few documents. "Ellery Nickson who disappeared in the Cornwell Area. There is no mistake. As you expected young master." Joker looked up.

"Kidnapped children are put into the show without any training. I see, this is just another way of enjoying a circus."

Kelvin seemed flustered, "Sorry, so you don't like this method. Joker! Clean up right away!"

"I shall put a stop to this." Ciel said. "I have no desire to sit at a table with a beast that is more despicable than an animal."

"Eh eh what's wrong?"

"This is enough for a report to the Queen." Ciel said darkly slowly getting up from his chair. "Vulgar, ugly, perverted, the lowest form of human life, is what I the Watchdog of the Queen, has gotten rid of!" he glowered gown at Kelvin, pointing his pistol at the Baron's head. Joker took out a dagger and tried to stab Ciel,. Yet Sebastian used the knife he caught and pointed the dagger at Joker's throat. Joker's blade at Ciel's throat, across from Kelvin.

It was a deadlock. "E...Earl?" Kelvin stuttered. He ordered, "Joker! Stop the earl from pointing that dangerous at me."

"But…" Joker glared.

"You won't listen to me?"

"Jeez…" Joker lowered his blade, Sebastian pressed the knife to his throat.

"Baron Kelvin. Where are all the kidnapped children?" Ciel questioned the Baron.

"What!" Baron grinned wide and brightly. "You want to meet those children? They are in the basement. I can take you there right away. Besides there was something I wanted to show you in the basement."

This piqued Ciel's interest. Ciel, still his pistol pointed at Baron's head, followed Kelvin down the dark halls of the basement. "To walk beside you is a like a dream come true," the Baron exclaimed. Sebastian was still pointing his dagger at Joker's neck.

"Don't waste your breath. Just lead me where the children are quickly." Ciel snapped.

"U..Um I'm sorry," Kelvin said. He smiled, "But I'm glad. Since that day, I have always regretted it." They stopped at an ornament door. "Why couldn't I be at your side that day in that place…"

"That day? My…side? What are you actually talking about?" Kelvin's children servants pushed opened the door as Kelvin continued.

"No matter how much I regretted it, time wouldn't turn back. But I realized if I can't turn it back then I should just do it once again. Look!" beyond the doors was a familiar occult basement, with children in cages and a stone pedestal over a satanic pentagram. "It took me three years to prepare it. So let's redo it Earl Phantomhive. Just like that day 3 years ago!"

* * *

><p>'<em>Yeah everything started that day 5 years ago."<em>

"_Oh! Thanks for coming Mr. and Mrs. Baron Kelvin." Earl Barton exclaimed. It was a fine party he hosted 5 years ago. Baron Kelvin and his wife, the Baron looking finer without the banaged with brown hair and a moustache and glasses. _

"_What a magnificent and wonderful evening party this is. I look forward to talking with you about philanthropy activities. "_

"_So do I hahaha." Barton chortled. "Oh that's right. I have someone I would like to introduce to you. Where did he go? It's weird. He was here just a second ago. Ah. There he is." He looked to a handsome young man with a child clinging to his side._

_The man turned, "Earl Phantomhive!" Earl Vincent Phantomhive was a handsome man with dark hair and a mole below his right eye. A young Ciel clanged to his side. Barton continued, introducing Vincent Phantomhive to Baron Kelvin. The two exchanged pleasantries and shook hands._

_Earl Phantomhive pat his son's head, "Here, you should introduce yourself first."_

"_Yes," Ciel said. At one good look Baron Kelvin was stunned and dazzled by the beauty of Ciel Phantomhive. _

'_An encounter with this young boy can make him sparkle.'_

_Ciel smiled brightly, "It's very nice to meet you Baron Kelvin. I'm Ciel." Immediately after, shy Ciel hid behind his father._

_Vincent chuckled, "I'm sorry, my child is a bit shy around strangers. His health is poor so he doesn't venture outside much."_

_Then something caught Ciel's eye, "Ah! Uncle Klaus!" he ran to the German benefactor of the Phantomhive family. The Baron watched as the German and Ciel embraced and laughed with envy. Even Vincent hugged his friend and partner and chatted with him. The Baron seemed to be in his own world, ignoring all around him. Even when Barton tried to grasp his attention once more._

'_I just couldn't really take my eyes off those three. In the dark night they were like a silently rising moon floating in the sky. I understood that moment…That these were __**special people**__. Since then I desperately researched the Phantomhive family. I wanted to know exactly why they were so special. Then I knew…The true face of…__**The Evil Noblemen**__. Underneath beautiful flowers there are throns. I couldn't help falling in love with what was under the rose.'_

_Even when he visited the Earl, gazing upon the Evil Nobles Vincent welcomed him heartily. But back at the workhouse, after breaking up fights of the children he realized, looking at his reflection. He came to the horrid realization in his mind…gripping his face horridly._

'_I'm too ugly to even think about touching them. My wish to be wrapped in that velvety world of darkness would never be granted.'_

_Even when Baron Kelvin walked through his garden. Purposely pricking his finger on the thorns of his roses. He thought only of Ciel. 'He will also be wrapped up in the beautiful thorns and become an evil flower…won't he. In that world of darkness would he become the only great cold moon? Completely out of my reach'_

"_**NOOO!"**_

'_I want to touch…him. I want to be…'_

_The Baron turned to plastic surgery. The surgeon was Doc._

'…_A special person. White porcelain skin like a bisque doll, big eyes like diamonds, a youthful body. It doesn't matter if my ugly wife leaves me.I will be beautiful with a beautiful life. I will be suitable for him. '_

"_This is Allen Walker. He's 12 years old, I found him on the treat beaten. I thought he would be a good addition to our circus." Joker said, presenting a small white-haired child to Kelvin at the foot of his bed. Allen shyly hid behind Joker, his gray-blue eyes looking up at the baron._

'_I found a child who resembled the beauty of Ciel Phantomhive. I could sense that he too possessed that beautiful thorn underneath the white rose. Yet he was slightly damaged and disfigured, I tended to favor him over of all my beautiful children. I dressed him finely and paraded him around as my newly adopted son among parties. Yet he never once called me father._

_Allen sat on the merry-go-round built for him in elegant noble-lad clothing. A veil covering his scarred eye. "I'm sorry Baron; I cannot call you my father. There is one man who I will ever call my true father…though I am grateful for your kindness to me." He smiled brightly .He knew the Baron was merely using him to compensate his lust for Ciel Phantomhive, whom he only knew by babblings from Kelvin._

_The Baron stared, for a moment. At first he was heartbroken, he found a child that almost equaled Ciel's beauty. Yet he rejected him as his father. The Baron did not strike him like impulse told him. He merely embraced Allen, stroking his white hair._

'_I knew I was not suitable to be his father either. He was a fine beautiful white rose just like the other one. I wanted to be suitable for them both…but…'_

"_I have something to report. Last night someone attacked the Earl of Phantomhive and his family." Joker reported to Kelvin one night in his bedroom. Allen in his nightgown sitting on his lap. Allen seemed a bit horrified, seeing his lord's shocked expression. "The Earl along with his wife and son were killed."_

'_The moon was eliminated from my night too suddenly. Without him, what exactly was all this…My lift lost all meaning, days passed and might as well have been dead.'_

_The bedridden Baron refused to eat or to move from his bed. Allen had to stay by his side, trying to cheer him up with his trained circus tricks. Yet not even the beautiful scarred white rose of Kelvin's could cheer him up. Allen's heart sank, knowing that what he thought was true._

'_And then one day-'_

"_What did you say?" The Baron cried. Allen jumped a bit at the Baron's side. _

_Kelvin's visitor hushed him, "Shh! Your voice is so lourd Baron!"_

"_Is it true!"_

_The visitor had a perverse gossiping look on his face, grinning, "Yep, it's definitely the real Phantomhive boy. Our buyer found him just recently. I can't believe the son of the Phantomhive familt will be used as a sacrificial lamb. Everyone is ready huhuhu." He noticed Kelvin gripping his sheets with shaky hands. "Baron?"_

"_My lord…?" Allen put a hand Kelvin's. ' _

_Kelvin cried out suddenly, tears running down his bandaged face, "I will come also!"_

"_My stolen moon danced back into my night. And he was in reach.'_

"_But…" Allen mumbled._

"_No you can't! You just had an operation, you need to rest for least a month!" Joker protested._

"_Please I beg you!" Baron grabbed his visitor by the shirt. "Let me go also! Please!"_

"_No need to get so excited," his visitor gulped. "I guess this time you just had no luck." Kelvin let go of his visitor's shirt in surprise. "Don't worry; we will give him extra affection to make up for your absence."_

"_Wait!"_

"_You'll excuse me."_

"_Wait a minute!" Please me too!" Kelvin tried to move out of bed. "Ah!"_

"_Father!" Joker and Allen cried._

"_I will go!"_

"_Father it's impossible with your body like this!"_

"_Me too! Let me go!"_

* * *

><p>"Even now I can't forget the pain I felt back then," Kelvin narrated to Ciel. "Only I who gave up everything to meet you couldn't meet you. I wondered why fate must constantly separate us. After that day…everyone was gone. All of them. It was you, right Earl? You were the one that killed them all. Ah!" Kelvin trembled with excitement. "Such a beautiful end dealt by the one and only cold moon himself! Please let me be a part of it all! Everything is exactly the same as that day. Look, I have prepared everything! The room of the ceremony. The sacrificial lambs. And the last piece Earl…I even tried it out on my own white rose!"<p>

Joker seemed a bit shocked at this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please! Don't! Stop Baron Kelvin!" Young Allen cried, naked and chained to the pedestal.<em>

"_Don't you want to be beautiful like the moon my rose? I must practice on you so when the day Ciel Phantomhive comes I can be a part of it all," the Baron grinned madly, raising his dagger high. A fresh branding mark within Allen's inner thigh. "I want you to be as beautiful as Ciel Phantomhive."_

_A splatter of crimson, the white rose screamed._

"_What the hell happened to you?" Doc asked, stitching up a huge gashing scar on the whire-haired boy's chest. Joker was there in the medical ward, holding a bloodied towel. The young boy he found on the streets looked dead in his eyes. His heart wretched when the boy lied and faked a smile. Joker never intended this to happen to him._

* * *

><p>But this memory was interrupted with a thunderous bang. Ciel had shot Baron Kelvin in the gut. Ciel huffed a bit, trembling with fury. That did it for Joker; "Father!" his boney hand was detached. Joker slipped a dagger out his sleeve and charged it at Ciel. His eyes widened when his entire arm was slice off. Sebastian in a quick fluid movement used his dagger to save his master and remove Joker's arm.<p>

"Please do not disturb my master." Sebastian said.

Kelvin and Joker shrieked out in pain. Kelvin shrieked, "It hurts Earl! It's soo painful!" he spat blood. He crawled and hugged Ciel's legs, "Please…I beg you, if you're going to kill me, do it like you did to everyone else on that day."

"The same as them?" Ciel said. He kicked Kelvin off and stomped his head onto the ground. Sebastian smirked as Ciel pointed his pistol at Kelvin's head. "Kneel down like a worm then…and beg the demon to do it."

"Please don't kill him!" Joker cried. "Despite what he is, he saved us! He saved us from the fear of starvation! Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse. If he dies we can't live on." Joker struggled to kneel up. "And that's why…"

"You kidnapped those children?" Ciel finished for him. Joker stared a bit, panting. Ciel turned to the captured crying children in cages. "You have obeyed this man into order to survive…by sacrificing others?"

Joker sighed, bowing his head. "Ah…yeah. For kids like us England was a living hell. We didn't have money to buy food or power to protect our friends. We had nothing. However, Father saved us from that pile of rubbish. He gave us hands and legs allowing us to protect what is most precious to us. That's why we decided to live. Even though it meant living in another kind of hell. I knew from the start that it was wrong but…"

"You are not wrong," Ciel stated.

"Huh?"

"You fought to protect _your _world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others you will lose everything if you can't keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world. Those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then…Today I just stole your future. That's all."

Joker fell back and started laughing, "Hahahaha~ Exactly! However…You will also have some important things stolen from you tonight. My fellow circus members are paying a visit to your mansion tonight."

Ciel seemed surprised. _'Elizabeth!"_

"Ha do you know why we have never been caught while kidnapping all those children? Ha it's because every witness has killed."

* * *

><p>Outside lurking in the woodland shadows near the Phantomhive manor were Beast, Dagger, Peter and Wendy, and Jumbo. "This is it? It's so big." Peter commented.<p>

Dagger looked, "Seems it may be a tough job to find the room of our target."

"Let's split up then." Jumbo suggested.

We will start from the top." Peter said.

" Mmm yea then me and big sis will start from over there," Dagger added cheerily. Beast didn't look so excited. "Big sis?"

Beast did not reply, looking back. "Ah yep I'm coming."

Jumbo sneaked forward through the courtyard, musing to himself. When he saw the crying real Finnian walking towards him, telling him strangers were not allowed while their master was out. Jumbo then made a lung for Finnian. All ended with a crunch!

* * *

><p>Back at the Kelvin Mansion, Joker continued chuckling madly. "We circus members are professionals. We eliminate anyone who crosses our path while on a mission, no matter what. I wonder how many people will be killed while they search the manor for you Earl?"<p>

"Killed, huh?"

"Yeah even your servants won't be spared."

My servants?" Joker giggled a bit painfully. Sebastian's smirk did not fade. Ciel slammed his cane on the hard ground. "What's so darn funny? Just who do you think you are dealing with? They are the servants of Phantomhive!"

* * *

><p>Jumbo stared at the fallen dead body of Finnian. "It can't be helped. Forgive me." He turned away. Jumbo's eyes widened when he felt a tug on his cloak,<p>

"Aw nah I'd be in trouble~ They'd get mad at me wouldn't they. The young master told me. And Sebastian also…To never ever let someone go inside while they are away," a mad smile on Finnie's face, on his feet completely fine.

_**SPLAT!**_

Jumbo bled onto the wall, a large groove into he stone wall. "Ooh~ Lots of blood came out huh," Finnie wiped some sweat from his brow. "How horrible. I hate painful things." Jumbo's head shook a bit.

Jumbo shouted, "bro, sis, please get away!This mansion is strange!" he gulped when Finnian stood over him. There was nothing but silence.

Peter and Wendy looked surprised, afterall they did hear Jumbo's final shout. "Jumbo?" Wendy cried. Peter jumped off his branch, "Let's go!"

"Peter!" Wendy cried. She followed after her brother through the treetops. The two children gasped seeing Jumbo lying through a punched hole in a stone wall, Finnie staring at him. "No way…Jumbo was…"

Finnie said, "Please don't yell this late at last….You'll wake Lady Elizabeth." Suddenly something whizzed through Finnie's straw hat, grazing his cheek. "Ah!" he cried looking at the twins.

"How dare you…" Peter growled, throwing mace stars at him. He leapt at Finnian, "How dare you kill Jumbo!" Finnie dodged out of the way in time. He smashed the bush Peter landed on, Peter had to dodge out of the way,

"I really love that hat," Finnie glared back at the child, tattooed on the nape of his neck was S-012. "Now I can't hide it anymore. Also it was given to me by my young master." He lifted a bush and flung it at Peter and Wendy. "The young master…doesn't give me injections every day." The twins leapt onto the balcony. "The young master doesn't kill my friends." He punched a hole into the wall of the manor. "The young master doesn't lock me up. I love it here. That's why…I decided to…to protect it."

The acrobats zipped across the walls of the outer manor. "Is her a monster!" Wendy cried.

"But he's such a moron compared to us!" Peter exclaimed. "Let's go Wendy!"

"Yeah!" they took out a long rope. "Right in half!" they snapped the rope across Finnie's neck. A bang. A bullet went right through Wendy's head suddenly. Peter turned as he saw his sister fall, blood spurting everywhere. "Wendy!" Peter cried, he flipped, avoiding another of Finnie's strikes. "Shit, a sniper!" Peter hid behind a wall. "From the western rooftop! That many shots…exactly how many people are employed here?" Peter threw a role and climbed his way to the roof. "I'll leave the kid for later." _If I don't bring down the sniper first….'_

Peter landed on the roof. "Now where is the sniper…." He gasped in shock. Thousands of rifles lined the roofs. _'Wha...What the hell is this!' _he kneeled down and picked up one of the rifles. He saw it had a scope on it. _'From this distance….' _He looked down at his fallen sister's corpse on the ground, Peter gritted his teeth. _'In one shot…!'_

"I'll keep…to what the young master has told me. To face the master with a clean mansion every day." The sniper took her stance, raising her thick lenses glasses over her bangs. "That is a maid's job." With her too rifles ready and her hawk-like eyes she aimed and fired on Peter. "I wipe away…the Mansion's dirt!" she hit Peter's shoulder but he managed to dodge. "Tch…I missed!" she threw down her two rifles and ran, taking up more of them lining the roofs, firing on the boy.

Peter ran, "Shit!" he hid behind a pillar, panting. "I can't get closer this way. Just how many people are…" he looked to see who the sniper firing at him was. "…one! Just one!" he cried in chock. _'No way! That insane amount of rifles…was simply to shorten the reload time!"_ Peter growled and took out his mace-whip, "Shit, it's like Jumbo said." He lashed his rope at one of the mansion's pillars, "We'll have to temporarily split up. But if I don't tell Dagger and the others…" he leapt. "What the hell is up with these random people!" _'Random? It sure is weird. Even if they have a huge amount of rifles, how come they can fire so accurately and with such speed? They are using these rigles as though they are handguns! No way.' _

"It's useless," Maylene said. She aimed her rifle right at Peter, "A tiny mouse can run anywhere. But they…are always in my sight." She fired.

A bang and a shattering sound awoke sleeping Lizzie from her bed. Tanaka consoled her saying it was nothing. Behind him that crashed through a window was the bloody corpse of young Peter. Maylene slipped back on her glasses as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

><p>Beast and Dagger were going through the front. As the two were making it up the stairs, they met with an unsuspected at the head of the stairs of the main room. "Yo, I was waiting for you." The tall scruffy chef smoking a cigarette. "The back yard and the side are being entertained by Finnie and Maylene. If you want to enter, aside from right here….There's" Dagger interrupted him by throwing his knife at him. Bard blocked them with his frying pan. "Whoa! Hey you, that's dangerous! I was in the middle of talking!" Beast lashed her whip at him. "Heyyy I'm not into that kinda thing you know!" he dodged the whip. "Jeez, everyone wants to live fast like Solomon Grundy. What a disgrace." He folded his arms. "Hey Finnie." Finnian the gardener appeared from the side staircase. "Take…one round of cannon!" the two intruders gasped in shock.<p>

Beast and Dagger dodged when Finnie flung a statue at them. Dagger cried and Finnie began to throw another statue, "How…is this even possible!" Beast dodged another statue as Dagger threw more knives. Both Bard and Finnie dodged behind another statue as Beast and Dagger escaped through the halls.

"Good," Said Bard.

Dagger and Beast ran through the halls together, Dagger said, "We'll deal with them later! First we need to get the target!"

Beast nodded, "Gotcha. Why don't we search the room from each side." She said as they came up to a door. When they entered the room, bullets started flying through an empty window at them,

Down below in the servant's quarters, a bell jingled. Bard spoke through the servant's caller, "Maylene, the intruders are in the reception room, surround them from the western building."

"Yes sir!"

"Finnie, you surround them from the centre. Don't hesitate."

"Yes sir!"

"It's a trap!" Dagger shrieked as he and the tamer ran off. "Big sis, I'm sorry!" the two ran through the halls. Something caught Beast's eye. "Put your head down!" she whipped at a painting, throwing it down. Through the debris the fallen portrait made, appeared Maylene with rifles in hand.

Dagger screamed, throwing his knives, "What the hell do the maids carry in this place?"

"Che," Maylene scoffed hiding behind a wall.

Beast ran, "Let's get back Dagger!" Dagger followed her. They ran again through the maze halls until they saw Finnie carrying another statue. "Fouuuuuuundd….the mice."

"There he is again!"

"We'll go down!" Beast ordered running down the stairs. The two ran as the statue was flung at them, ultimately destroying the staircase.

"What the hell are they! No matter how you go about it, this place is strange!" Dagger whined.

"Yeah," Beast huffed, "With all this, the Earl must be hiding somewhere. This time we'd better retreat. Let's meet up with big bro and the rest."

"We didn't have sempai with us today either."

Beast seemed a bit down, "…Joker…." The two made it to the kitchen. "What's this?"

"Getting down the stairs sure was hard huh, Mr. & Mrs. Goose." The two were shocked seeing the chef Bardroy there cooking. "This is the end of the Earth. Welcome to the Kitchen."

"Like you can afford to say that, facing us unarmed!" Beast roared lashing her whip at Bard.

Bard dodged and ran off. "Whoops. Idiots. The kitchen is the chef's holy place where even the butler can't raise his voice to him. There's also a lot of tools the butler doesn't know about." He lifted a sheet that deflecting Dagger's knifes being thrown at him. "For example…" he took out a huge machine gun hidden in the kitchen. The two circus members gasped. Bard loaded and fired on them.

"What the hell is that?" Dagger screamed pushing Beast out of the way.

"It's the latest weapon Mr. Higham brought back from America," Bard explained as he continued firing on them. He grinned madly, "Let's go!"

"Big sis!" Dagger pushed Beast out of the way.

"Chefs most of all have to be good at using their hands," Bard looked sickly pleased. "Since the days I was involved, war sure has changed! So savour it well! It has exceptional strength but it's systematic could use some work…." Bardroy sighed, scratching his head at the ruined kitchen. "I'll have to tell the young master it's too early for mass production just yet."

Beast stirred feeling a weight over her. Her eyes widened seeing the bloody mess lying on top of her, "Dagger!" she held him close. "Dagger! You idiot..."

Dying Dagger croaked, "Goo…d..safe….big sis…run to sem…pai…" he looked up to his beloved sister, crying, "I had…wanted…take…big sis….over….the hill…" he fell, dead.

"Dagger!" Beast screamed.

Through the smoky debris came Bard. "I would've liked to meet a beauty like you while drinking lukewarm beer in a pub," he flirted, grinning charmingly.

"I won't forgive you!" Beast cried ruefully. She lashed her whip at Bard. "You plan on fleeing in this state!" she shrieked whipping at the smoke which Bard retreated into.

"Nope. Finnie!"

A large hole in the wall was made by the mighty strength of Finnian. "Wha…" Beast muttered.

"I'm done with the precooking." Bard said climbing up the wall to where Finnie was. "I told you from the start right? The kitchen holds many secrets. I'll tell you one. The finer "flour" is cut the better it burns if the concentration of flour in the air is really high; it's the same as exploding gas. Do you know the story of the Minnesota Wheat Flour Mill that blew 18 people into the after life?" Beast gasped in fright. "Sorry miss. But these are our jobs." Bard said lighting a match. He lit his cigarette and threw the match into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"They are the private army me and Sebastian picked for employment," Ciel explained to Joker.<p>

"Wha…" Joker gulped.

"To protect the Phantomhive family's secrets and pride. Those…are the Phantomhive family servants."

* * *

><p>The Last thing Beast saw was Joker and White and all of her circus members and family, "Jo…" and explosion destroyed the entire kitchen and everything in it.<p>

* * *

><p>"A…private army?" Joker echoed incredulously.<p>

Ciel continued, "The Phantomhive house is a phantom that exists solely for the purpose of eradicating the Queen's distresses. If you step into that den you can never return into the light. '

"Those guys are pros, don't think you can easily…" Joker growled.

Sebastian then spoke up, whipping his bloodied dagger around a bit, "You're free to believe it or not, however…Don't forget that these are capable people selected by me."

"Kuh….." Joker bit out, struggling to get up and move. _'Please, please live.' _"Sheez," _'Even if it's just you guys…!'_ "I wonder…what we should have done. Like the nursery rhyme…* We were "capable of playing only one song. But if….if we had been born in another country….Ourselves…our bodies…wouldn't have been like this." He sobbed silently.

"Don't cry so shamefully," Ciel said coldly. "Crying won't change a thing. The world is not kind to anyone."

"Smile…"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. And that alone." Then suddenly the door opened.

"Sorry to make you wait for the supplemen…" it was Doc with a cage full of children behind him. "Huh? You're….Black and Smile. Ah, I see." Amazingly Doc stood up from his wheelchair like nothing was wrong with his legs. "So what Joker said was true." He walked down the stairs. "But even worse than cops can't be caught, we have the rumored Queen's lapdog. Oh dear, White will be broken hearted his beloved Black double-crossed him."

Joker choked out, "Doctor…your legs….you're walking..."

Doc chuckled, "My legs? Ah, there's actually nothing wrong with me. Kids like you wouldn't get all jumpy if I just sat down. Ah." He noticed the fallen Baron. "Baron Kelvin!" he rushed over and felt his pulse. "How awful, and I had finally met a patron who could understand my ideals?"

"Ideals?" Sebastian repeated questioningly.

"Yes. For a very long time I was searching for the perfect artificial limb and wanted to continue its development. After all my research, I was able to make the finest materials possible! It was lighter and sturdier than woof, and more beautiful than mineral characteristics or ceramics I had made something that no one had ever made before. However gathering the materials was a difficult task."

Sebastian smirked, putting his hand on his chin, "Indeed, your handmade artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them. Like Chinese-made born porcelain tableware. "

"Ah Black, you understand this beauty! But I'm really sorry! Can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?" Doc smiled rubbing the side of his shaggy curly hair.

"That's right; you said it was made from special materials?"

Doc kneeled down by the cage of children, "Yes, yes. I can't get the, anywhere but here."

Ciel stared horrified at what Doc was implicating, "No…way"

Doc smiled brightly and leaned against the cage, "This way we don't have to put any effort into throwing them away somewhere. Don't you think it's the best recycling ever?" he was using the mixed bones of human children to make the artificial limbs. "I wanted to use White left arm when I first met him. Gee…three years ago that kid's left arm was completely paralyzed. When I first met him I wanted to cut that thing off because when I studied him the bones in his hand, and mind you White's left hand and arm entirely is pretty disfigured with this weird glowing cross embedded into the hand. I was stupefied, that boy's bones in his left arm were completely made of a whole new bone material I never saw! I wanted to cut that arm off and study those bones and make them into limbs. But the Baron ordered me to not do anything to White so I just gave him physical training and I kept close watch on that beautiful arm…but why am I babbling?

Joker was shocked; clearly this was all news to him, "No way. No way…." The crawled over, coughing, "Wha…what did you see us…as…."

"See, I only get rejected like that," Doc said opening the cage and dragging out a little girl. "As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me about how wonderful they are. But the Baron was different. Searching for beauty was his highest motivation. He sponsored me and with an abundance of materials and money, the best thinkable patron. Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials in order to get the best products? As far as society's idiots are concerned, there's no such thing as success without sacrifice." Ciel seemed disturbed as that little girl was laid on the stone pedestal, Doc looming over her. "A cow's bones are fine, but a human's aren't?" Ciel was horrified at the disturbing scarring memories of his time at the occult. Doc raised a dagger high for the girl, "Who decided on that!"

He stabbed the girl into the chest with an evil laugh. _**"It doesn't matter who! It doesn't matter how! Save us!" **_Ciel let out a scream. Ciel covered his mouth, feeling ill. He vomited into his own hand. _**"Stop it. Stop it. Someone." **_Ciel raised his slimy hand.

"Young master," Sebastian tightly gripped his master's hand. "You're outside the cage right now, my lord." He wiped the saliva from panting Ciel's lips. "Come. Call my name." he undid Ciel's eye patch's tie.

With some difficult Ciel finally shouted, "Sebastian kill these guys!" picking up his master and in a strike, Sebastian sliced Doc's head clean off with his bare gloved hand. Before Doc could even gather what's happening he died. Kelvin and Joker apparently died from blood-loss.

"It's done," Sebastian told his lord.

"Burn it," Ciel ordered evilly.

"Burn it? This place?"

"That's right."

"However young master, if I recall correctly from Her Majesty the Queen's letter, wasn't this time's mission to find the criminals and rescue the children? The criminals are now…"

"Shut up! Don't leave anything! Turn everything here to ash! Did you forget your job? This is an order!" Ciel yelled maliciously, panting after. Sebastian sighed. He removed one of his gloves with his teeth and raised his contracted hand to the flames of a candelabrum. Immediately the flames rose violently. Though the flames engulf these two there are colder than anything…

"**Yes, my lord."**

* * *

><p>'<em>I met him in a gutter where every dirty being in the world emptied its bowels. I worked for a true demon that supposedly saved me from dying with my father. He took advantage of me being his apprentice. I missed my father deeply and regretted trying to resurrect him, but my empty feeling that I would never have a family again disappear. Joker took me into a world and I met people like me. I was one of the people with bodies lacking something since birth. I was one of the people whose bodies stayed like a child's forever. I was one of the people who were raised too harshly. I was one of the people whose parents deformed them. I can't remember how I managed, but somehow I lived in that gutter while hiding my breath after before I met Mana and after I met Mana.<em>

_When I joint the circus, I finally found my family once again. I was accepted despite my deformity and scars. They brought me to Baron Kelvin who made our circus, a whimsical kind person who loved me dearly. He called me beautiful and treated me as if I were his real son, like Mana did. I never saw his face because he was so heavily bandaged. But I knew he was kind. He dressed me up in fine clothes and gave me everything I always wanted. But I could never call him my true father like the others did. Yet the others became my siblings nevertheless. I had only one father. _

_I enjoyed the moments running and playing the courtyard, singing that old song. Jumbo would give me piggyback rides and Joker would teach me new tricks. Over time I developed a childish crush on Joker who played butler with me. My beloved Beast was like my aunt, she always looked after me like one than a big sister. They all accepted me, even though I was cursed to die one day. I knew I was merely God's clown to entertain the bastard who took all I had good in my life. Even now…in my heart…_

_And here, there was always a nice wind._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I wish I could see you again…Allen Walker…to see you grow up to be a fine man…"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Son of prostitute Karen Taylor. No entries on his real name," William T. Spears said collecting Joker's cinematic record. "Cause of death: blood loss…Today, the 8th of February 1889." His glasses reflecting the inferno of the Kelvin mansion. "No particular further notes." He stamped Joker's record. "Judgment complete."<p>

"Sheesh, what is personal affairs thinking. There's no way anyone can deal with this on their own," a young confident voice said.

William turned, "Right about now….However to send you as extra personnel is…."

"My~" the young voice cooed stepping over a wall. He was a young blonde shinigami, crouching over the edge of a wall. "Looks like you took offence after all."

"Ronald Knox."

Ronald checked his watch, "Even though I tried to get here really fast. Still…" he jumped off the wall. "Perhaps you are just disappointed that it was me?"

"No," William replied monotonously. "I had a bad feeling that I'd have to look after that thing today as well…I'm lucky it wasn't him."

Ronald put a finger on his chin, "Come to think of it, Sutcliff-sempai went on another mission looking very excited….Something-chan? Hmm what was it?"

"Was it the Phantomhive family?"

"Yes, yes that's it!" Ronald took out his Death Note, "It seems a lot easier, huh~"

"A pity," William pushed his glasses up his nose's bridge, "For you and for him."

"Sheesh. Bringing emotions into your job is a waste of time."

"Our job as shinigami is to judge and collect souls according to the dispatched by our superiors. Nothing more," William began slipping through his own Death Note. "Although in regards to the judgment, there are some formalities…If the target is "a person whose existence will be beneficial to the world" then they will be excluded from the list. However, the amount of humans who have such value is next to nothing. Faintly…calmly." He stamped each dead child's record completed.

Ronald yawned and stretched, "Well let's finished up that investigation work then. I have a party with the secretarial today. And also from the start…I've never been one to do overtime," this peeved William a bit.

"The cause of death for most of the people scheduled for investigation is "burnt to death", but the trigger of all this was a demon,"

"No way!"

"He's not the type to feast, but we can't be careless. If the souls have been stolen, we'll settle it with a written apology and explanation."

"Understood, I'll do my best," Ronald put his hand on the handle of his death-scythe. His death-scythe a lawn-mower. "On the principle of not doing overtime work."

William retorted sharply, "Ronald Knox…That Death-scythe…."

"I filled in the application form ok…I'm friend with a girl at general affairs department.? William sighed and unleashed his spear. The two reapers lunged forward to the mansion to collect all the cinematic records.

"Then until the set time, hurry and collect souls."

"Roger!"

"Don't leave a single one."

* * *

><p>"What…" Doll gasped seeing the mansion ablaze. White seemed horrified, frozen in his sport. He watched Doll dismount from her horse and run into the fire. "Brother! Brother Joker!" she cried for Joker, running near the fire. White felt a lurch in his heart, that he would never see anyone from Noah's Circus, his new family, ever again.<p>

White lowered his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. He dismounted his horse and removed their saddles. "Get out of here…be free." He freed the horses into the wild. He waited, seeing three silhouettes. "It can't be..Smile and…my darling Black?" he squinted. He couldn't see much.

"**We came to eradicate you," **White shivered when he heard a dark voice. White clutched his heart, and then rolled up his sleeves to his disfigured left hand. He raised it to the starry sky,lightly layered by gray smoke. "So…you're making me your fool again aren't you God? Taking everything I ever loved to amuse yourself? What a cruel God you are…I know…they're all dead. I know…he'll never love me like I love him now…" he wiped his tears. "I want…to marry Black."

"I won't forgive you!" he heard Doll's shrill shriek. "Smile!"

"Doll! No!" White cried out. Seeing doll's silhouette charge at the two others.

"Sebastian."

A Phantomhive lollipop fell and shattered onto the ground.

* * *

><p>He watched as he saw Sebastian carrying Ciel come out of that blaze. They crossed each other, silently. White sobbed, hiccupping. He turned immediately, "Black…Smile…"<p>

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. What…you wish to kill me too?" Ciel said coldly. "They're all dead. Joker…Baron Kelvin…Doll…I killed them all."

White was shocked hearing this boy claiming to be Ciel turned, "I'm different from them…I loved them…why…why does God like to take away everything I love. My father…my family…my home…" he wiped his tears. "Baron Kelvin wanted me to be just like you, you know. He dressed me like you and would sometimes call me his little Ciel. But…I can never be like you…I can never be someone like you…Black...did you have true feelings for me…earlier this night?" he looked at Sebastian, who stared at him silently. White took the silence as his response, "Let me come with you. I-I'll serve you"

"What…why should I let a criminal like you join my staff? I was sent to eradicate you," Ciel sneered.

"I'm a victim here too! I was used by the Baron to compensate his lust for you! The Doctor always studied me, wanting to tear my left arm off! I was never truly involved in the kidnappings and killings!" he showed his disfigured left arm, cross embedded in it and all. "I'm a freak! I can't make it on my own! Please…I want to have a home. I want to serve…you…Lord Phantomhive you saved me! Freed me from my bonds! I want to be close to you…to be close to Black…" he pleaded.

Ciel paused for a moment. "His name is Sebastian Michaelis, and he is my butler. You have two requirements to join my staff…tell me your true name White if you have one and what makes you so special to join my private army?"

White closed his eyes, his left arm morphed into a humongous white claw. His weapon. His curse and blessing. The wind blowing on his face, his bangs pushed back showing a horrid gruesome scar running down his left eyes with a pentacle kissing his brow. All this interested the Earl and his butler much. "My name…is Allen Walker. A vagabond clown."

Ciel was silent. He tugged on Sebastian. "Let's go…follow us if you so wish to..but know that once you enter the darkness you can never come back to the light." Allen smiled, wiping his tears.

Sebastian whispered softly, "I felt something…that night. More than lust and duty…" this lifted Allen's spirit. He smiled brither, changing his arm back and following after, trotting almost. he was truly happy, and truly in love. In love with a beauty within the darkness.

"I want to…marry Sebastian!"


End file.
